Iris
by Juulna
Summary: Rey fell in love with her best friends, Poe and Ben, fully aware that they were involved with each other already. But sometimes you just can't help yourself. When Rey turns eighteen, things start to tumble beyond the padawan's ability to control. But maybe things are more reciprocated than they first appeared... Disclaimed. [Rey/Poe/Ben][Rating increase to M next chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** **(Yes, I posted a truncated version of this in Behind Closed Doors, but this is going to be the full version.)**

 **Hello everyone! This one was originally posted on March 24th, 2016, but was taken down as a result of hacking. But hey, we're not here for dry facts - we're here for fun!**

 **Here, have a threesome. Light side AU, canon divergence from the early years, Ben/Poe joined by Rey to be Ben/Poe/Rey! Otherwise know as Darkjedipilot. Woohoo!**

 **This one is for my tireless, fearless, amazing, beautiful, stupendous, incredibly intelligent and kind and loving and caring (okay okay enough, I get it!) friend and beta, Annaelle! She goes by cuthian on Tumblr. Love you, my darling. You light up my world! xoxo**

* * *

Rey hesitated in front of the door to her best friends' shared quarters, biting her lip as she willed her body into stillness. Tonight was not like any of the countless other nights that she had come over to play a game of chess or dajarak, or watch holovids, or to simply read in good company. No, tonight was something… different. She _felt_ different, though she wasn't sure exactly why. But she knew that it was affecting everything about her tonight, today – kriff, the whole _week_.

Last week she'd turned eighteen. Ever since then, she'd felt like she didn't quite fit into her own skin; she'd felt like she could crawl out of it at any moment, and that it would just feel _natural_.

Rey placed a hand on the lightsaber at her hip and felt at least a certain degree of peace settle over her; the weapon had always been at her side, ever since she'd first arrived at the Academy, and it acted as a talisman to her to this day. Rey had asked her Master, Luke, and Ben, if they felt the same way about their lightsabers, and they had nodded at her in a way that demonstrated complete understanding of the feeling.

She wasn't sure what was different, but she vowed not to let it interfere with her usual game night with her best friends. She was sure that they were already wondering what was keeping her, and she was doubly sure that Ben had already felt her presence in the hallway. Lifting her hand, she pressed her fingers to the chime and waited for the door to open.

"One moment!" Rey smirked as she heard Poe call out from within the room, followed by a thump that sounded like someone had rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Rey only vaguely remembered the Academy rooms from a decade earlier, but she did remember that the walls were much… thicker… there.

That had been before they'd had to evacuate to D'Qar on a permanent basis. She hadn't understood until later that it was because a powerful Dark side user named Snoke was on the rise. Luke had done the right thing at the time to protect the children under his care, though Ben… Ben hadn't quite recovered from what had happened. She had only vague memories of the years before the evacuation, though, and the Ben she knew now was basically the Ben she'd always known, rough spots and all. Ben had once told her, in a moment of softness, that he had always appreciated Rey for never treating him as a changed person; for simply accepting him as who he was. Poe had done the same, though it had been easier for him since they'd met _after_ the evacuation. Ben had needed all the allies he could get, and they had been more than happy to oblige.

She knew it had certainly worked out for Ben and Poe – if they hadn't moved to D'Qar, they never would have found each other.

Rey smiled softly at the thought, but with a touch of bitterness. They'd been so close, the three of them, even with their age differences. But the whole time she was stuck in her young, childish body, catching up to Ben in her Jedi training, she'd watched her friends fall in love. They'd never left her behind, but she had felt like she hadn't quite belonged in every aspect of their lives – not anymore. It wasn't their fault that she'd fallen in love with them both – not just loved them as friends… _fallen in love_. She couldn't help it. She'd tried. Even when they were together, and so happy in front of her, it never dissuaded her.

In fact, sometimes it just made her pining _worse_. She wanted the love that they shared with each other, the kisses, the hugs, the cuddles, the secret smiles… she wanted them _both_ to look at her like that. Perhaps it was some residual aspect of growing up with them, from being a child in their presence and always getting their attention at a young age… but she wanted to be _included_.

But she didn't want either of them to know. They'd laugh themselves silly if they knew she was pining for them – let alone _both_ of them. Kriff, even _she_ laughed herself silly at the thought. Not only was it entirely socially unacceptable, but there was no room for her.

Not with them; not when they were so happy together.

Yet, all that aside… it didn't help that they weren't married. She felt that maybe, if they were, she'd be able to close that door once and for all. But they weren't. She'd asked Poe why once, about a year ago; why they hadn't gone that route. He'd replied thoughtfully that they weren't ready for that yet… that something seemed to be missing, though they weren't sure what. Something that they were waiting for.

That had _definitely_ not helped her push aside her feelings. Something was missing? She couldn't help but dream…

She plastered a smile on her face and reached up to adjust her buns as the door finally opened. Poe, dressed in a red t-shirt, black pants, and barefoot, greeted her with a grin. "Hey sweetheart, come on in! Sorry about the mess. Oh, and Ben's in the shower. We kind of um, lost track of time." Rey's heart picked up its pace at that. "I don't know how we always do that. It's not like you don't come over at the same time every week, huh? Three times a week, at that. We must be terrible friends." He winked at her at the last.

Rey winked back at him, and then picked her way across the mess on the floor before easing herself onto the end of the quickly-made bed and leaning against the wall.

"So what'll it be this time, Rey?" he asked as he walked towards the fridge in the kitchen. It was a large set of quarters with an open layout that Rey had always admired. Her own room was much smaller, but she _was_ still a padawan. Ben had passed his trials for Knighthood years ago, Poe was a captain, and they were _together_ , so it was only reasonable that they had such lush accommodations. She was sure it helped to have the General as your mother, as well, in Ben's case, she thought wryly.

"A beer, please. That one with the citrus flavor, if you have any," she answered after a pause.

He glanced back at her and blinked, before his smile spread back across his features. Rey struggled not to let her feelings show on her face, falling back on meditative techniques. Sometimes she wondered why Luke – though she knew full-well that Mara was the cause – had rescinded the directive against personal relationships for Jedi… and now was definitely one of those times. The feeling inside of her was _entirely_ too distracting. She could see how it could cause problems.

"That's right. You _are_ of legal age now, aren't you?" Poe said rhetorically as he grabbed one of said beers from the fridge. He shoved his black curls off of his forehead before opening the bottle and handing it to her.

 _For a lot more than drinking beer, if only I could find someone who would make it worth it,_ Rey thought bitterly. Outwardly, though, she smiled up at Poe as she replied, "Yep!" with false cheer.

"Oh come now, Rey," came Ben's voice from the direction of the 'fresher. He was in loose grey sweatpants, barefoot and bare-chested. His head was lost under a thick white towel as he dried himself off, but he was still able to cut straight through Rey's defenses. "You should sound a lot happier than that. What's eating at you?" He pulled the towel off and tossed it into the hamper beside the 'fresher door before moving across the room. His eyes bore into Rey's, much like they usually did, but this time there was something far more _intense_ about them than usual. It was like he saw exactly what was bugging her. But he couldn't – he wouldn't – he'd promised her he'd stay out of her head.

"I thought you said you'd stay out of my head, Ben," she grumped at him. She took a long pull of the beer, relishing its full-bodied taste. She'd only had a few beers in the last week, and some that she'd snuck in the years before, but this one was definitely her favorite as of yet. It certainly provided a welcome distraction as she tried to keep her eyes off of Ben's slim, toned upper body.

If she didn't know better, she could swear he was doing it on purpose. He'd certainly had shirts that he could have easily put on, but had chosen not to.

But no, she knew better.

"I don't have to get into your head to know something's bugging you, Rey. I know you too well, after all these years. We both do, right Poe?" he asked as he grabbed his own beer from the fridge.

Poe glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, sweetheart, but he's right. We do know you that well. What's the problem? Did Luke rescind your time with the mechanics or something?"

Ben pulled an armchair over towards the bed before sitting in it and propping his feet up on the end of the bed, near Rey's own feet. His feet were large, but thin, with tiny black hairs dotting the top. He'd always been a lot more conscientious of his body, before Poe, hiding it from everyone with more layers than the other apprentices… but now, he was so much more confident in his own skin, and she had Poe to thank for that. She resisted the urge to lift her fingers and trail them across the knuckles of his toes; perhaps to see how ticklish he would get.

"Rey? What are you smiling about now?" Poe snapped his fingers in front of her face and she came crashing back to reality. She hadn't realized she'd become so unfocused. "You're really out of sorts tonight. Seriously, what's going on? You can tell us." His voice was filled with concern and tenderness. "You can always tell us," he reiterated as he sat down beside her on the bed and slung his free arm around her shoulders.

Rey felt her face heating up and desperately tried to calm herself, rather than focusing on the musky scent wafting off of Poe; the one that her brain was waving in her face, it seemed.

What was _wrong_ with her?

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about them this week, ever since her birthday. One comment by her friend Lana – about how now she was of age and could participate in some of the more carnal delights on offer around the base – had been all it took to set her mind haring off in all directions. Whereas before she had only thought of it occasionally, pleasuring herself here and there after a stressful day to release her tension, she had never thought about it _every moment of every day_.

It was enough to drive her mad.

And then add onto that, the fact that almost every single thought had led back to her admiration of the two men who had been so ingrained in her life from childhood…? Ben might be ten years older than she, and Poe three years older than that… but she had always seen herself as one of them – as an equal.

But now there was so much more she saw herself as – and none of it was possible. They were together, and that was that. She needed to move on. She needed to find someone to satiate her curiosity, to give her a good first time… and move _on_. But _damn it_ , if she were to accomplish that, Ben would need to put his shirt on first. He really was _not_ helping matters.

Rey sighed heavily and thumped her head back against the wall. Maybe she could explain it in _really_ vague terms. Maybe they'd have some suggestions for her, but wouldn't pick up on what was going on inside her head.

Poe set his beer down on the floor and then reached over and plucked hers from her hand, placing it beside his. He returned after a moment and tucked her against his side as he leaned back on the bed. He was sprawled out on his back, and one of Rey's arms was draped over his chest with her ear over his heart. They'd lain like this before when she was a child, though once she'd hit fourteen Poe – and Ben – had stopped cuddling her as much. She knew why… but she wasn't sure why Poe was doing it again _now_ , after all this time. She was painfully aware of how fast her heart was racing, and also of the fact that she was in a bed she was pretty damn sure they had _just had sex in_ before she arrived.

What had she done to deserve _this_ torture?

"Wh-what are you doing, Poe?" she finally asked, breaths ruffling the fabric of his shirt beneath her lips.

"You looked like you needed some good old-fashioned cuddling," he replied softly. His heart was steady and strong beneath her ear, and the warmth he exuded was comforting, but she was still tense.

"But –" she started to protest, but Ben interrupted her.

"Rey, come on. Enough stalling. You know you can tell us anything. Even anything embarrassing. Remember all that stuff you told us about walking in on those two captains? Yeah, you can do worse than that, even. Nothing can faze us at this point." As he spoke, Ben pulled his legs off of the bed and stood up from the chair. She watched from where her head was resting on Poe as Ben made his way closer to them and sat down on the other side of Poe from where Rey lay, tucked between him and the wall. He lifted one hand and smoothed Poe's hair back from his forehead, smiling tenderly at him before moving his gaze – and the _smile_ – to Rey. She felt her breath catch, and Poe's arm tightened around her in response. He said nothing, though, and Rey was grateful for that. Ben's smile always had a bitter edge to it, but this… this was open, relaxed, and filled with love.

Rey felt bolstered by the smile, and so she closed her eyes and spoke before she could lose her nerve. They were right – she'd always shared everything with them. "Well. Um." Oh goodness, she was never going to get it out at this rate. She breathed in deeply. "I turned eighteen last week. You know that. It just – well, it was Lana, really – got me thinking about… sex." The last was said almost on a whisper, and she was just glad that her eyes were closed so that she wouldn't have to see the expressions on their faces. They'd talked about it before… but never about a situation so _personal_ to Rey, herself. Poe's arm tightened around her, and she could _swear_ that his heart had beaten faster for a moment there.

"I don't mean I was imagining it," she rushed to continue. "I mean more like I was thinking I finally, um, wanted to try it. I'm of age now and… except I don't know _who._ I mean –" Rey was becoming increasingly flustered, and she buried her nose in Poe's t-shirt for a moment, inhaling his scent before coming back for air. Thankfully they hadn't tried to talk, instead letting her finish her train of thought. "I mean, I want it to be special, but there isn't anyone special that would want to share it with me." She lowered her voice for the next part, hoping that they wouldn't understand, but still needing to get the words out. "Not anyone who's available, anyway."

She kept her eyes closed and sighed, raising her voice again. "So there you have it, boys. That's my embarrassing secret. Not really much I can do about it, though." She fell silent, finally, and all she could hear from the other two was their slightly rough breathing. She waited for one of them to speak. She could hear Ben shifting on the bed and Poe stiffened slightly under her as she pressed her ear tighter to his chest, focusing on his heartbeat under her ear… it was comforting, but Rey was sure that it was speeding up.

It couldn't be because of what she'd _said_ … could it?

Rey breathed in sharply when Ben spoke up, finally. "So… who isn't available?"

She clenched her fist into Poe's shirt and groaned. She'd hoped that he, of the two of them, wouldn't pick up on that. The Knight was always very astute, and he never let anything go once he got a hold of it. "Really, Ben? I… I don't really want to answer…"

"Come on, Ben –" Poe started, before he too was cut off.

"It's not the two of us, is it?" he said, super arrogantly, and Rey's eyes flew open to see that Ben had the _stupidest_ look on his face. It was a blend of cockiness, joking, and… _wistfulness_? He was laughing, as if he'd made a joke, but then he realized that Rey was staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. "Rey?" he asked, the smirk wiped off of his face as he leaned towards her. Poe tilted his head to look at her, lifting his other hand to her chin so that he could raise it and get a better look at her eyes.

Rey blushed, and tried to look away, but firmed her resolve and finally met Ben's, then Poe's, eyes. "Well, actually…"

Suddenly, Rey was on her back on the bed, Poe hovering over her from where he was straddling her waist. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, even though he was barely touching her, and she could only stare wide-eyed up at him, holding her breath completely. He angled his head down so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "You're not kidding, are you?" His voice came out huskily.

All she could do was shake her head slightly before Poe's lips crashed down on hers. She was shocked and she didn't respond as he moved his mouth over hers. Her eyes darted to the side to catch sight of Ben looking at the two of them intently, his hand gripping Poe's upper thigh tightly. Poe deepened the kiss and she found her eyes fluttering closed, her hands clutching the pillow under her head as she responded. She'd been kissed before, but never by someone she'd had such _feelings_ for. His lips were hot and moist as they parted hers, his tongue darting out to flick at hers before drawing back so that he could nibble on her bottom lip.

She jerked beneath him as she felt Ben's long, cool fingers grip the hand that was closest to him. Poe pulled back slowly, her lip caught between his teeth. He stretched it out a little before letting it go, and Rey felt a rush of desire shoot down to pool between her legs. She squirmed beneath him as he leaned back on his heels, his rear trapping her legs against the bed.

Poe smirked down at her; an expression he'd certainly learned from Ben.

Rey quickly found her voice, trying to regain her usual assertiveness. "What… what was that for, Poe? Ben? What's going on?" Ben's fingers twined with hers and he squeezed her hand as he looked at Poe, lifting a brow to indicate that his lover should be the one to answer.

Poe twisted one of her stray pieces of hair around his finger. He'd always liked to touch. "You remember that conversation we had, when you asked me why Ben and I weren't married? How I'd responded that it felt like something was missing? I… Ben and I have felt for the last year or so, like _you_ were what was missing. You've been such a large part of our life, for so long, that it felt weird to share something together without you." His finger trailed down the curve of her jaw. "Of course, you weren't of age so we couldn't do anything but admire you from afar as you grew into a beautiful woman." He laughed. "That really makes us sound like terrible letches, doesn't it, Ben? We certainly didn't feel this way until recently, I have to say again! But really…" He trailed off.

Ben smirked and disentangled his hand from Rey's, only to bring it up to cup the cheek that Poe wasn't caressing. He finally spoke up, glancing first at Poe and then at Rey's flushed face. She could only _stare_ as her every dream was realized, her eyes flicking between the two, and her breaths still coming shallowly. "We were going to wait and see, maybe drop some hints here and there to see if you were interested. We had a feeling you might be interested – at least, in one of us, though you like us _both_ that way, right Rey?"

She could only nod.

His grin widened and he brushed his thumb over her lip. "Even better. And here you are, admitting it to us. We were going to approach you at some point in the future, but this… this is even better."

Pushing a hand against Poe's chest, she pushed him off of her until she could sit up on the bed. He went willingly, folding his legs underneath of him as he sat on the edge of the bed, behind Ben. She could tell that he didn't want to crowd her, and she appreciated that. She held up a hand, asking for a moment to think, and they both gave it to her, Ben dropping his hand from her face as well.

She finally spoke up, her face and voice still somewhat guarded. "So… you're saying you would like me to join this… your… your family, essentially?" she queried. She was trying her best not to get her hopes up. They'd been best friends for so long, but this… this was so much further beyond her scope of understanding that she had no idea what to think about it. "Isn't that considered socially inappropriate?"

Ben laughed at that, and she couldn't get mad at him because the laugh was one of pure amusement – there was no condescension to be found. "Did you know it's perfectly acceptable on Naboo?"

She shook her head.

"Well it is, and damn it, people can shove it if they don't like it, anyway. Rey…we'd be happy to have you with us, in all ways… but only if you'll have us. We didn't really intend for…" he waved his hand between them all, "this to happen; not like this. We don't want you to feel coerced or pressured."

"I don't!" Rey interjected quickly. "I… just, I can't believe it, almost. I've been thinking about it for so long…" She blushed. "We fit so well together as friends, and I spend almost all my time with you anyway…"

"…but as lovers we'll be so much more," Poe said solemnly as he draped an arm over Ben's shoulder and leaned in towards her.

Rey squared her shoulders at that, having been reminded of her original answer to their inquiry as to what was wrong earlier. She decided to fully take hold of her usual assertiveness, and go after what _she_ wanted. Everything was working so well – beyond her wildest dreams, really – that she may as well go all in… "Yes. Yes, I want all that. I want you. I want you both. Will you… will you both help me with what I was telling you about earlier? About…" she cleared her throat, "…about having a special first time?"

She looked them both in the eye. They had both stilled, Poe still draped across Ben's back, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and their dark hair intertwining until she wasn't sure whose hair was whose. "Could you help me _now_?" Now that they were here, talking about this, she didn't want to give them – or herself – a chance to back out. She knew she needed to do this, commit to this, fully. She knew they wanted it. She knew she wanted it.

She felt like she'd wanted this for years, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Poe was the first to break the silence, his usual confident, sweet manner gone almost entirely. In its place was a serious, passionate man whom she'd rarely seen – and certainly not in this capacity. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want us both? If we do this, there's no going back. You're _ours_ afterwards, Rey. If you want out, afterwards, of course we'd let you – we're not cruel. That's not what I mean, anyway. But, you have to understand, this means more than just sex to us, Rey. There will be people talking, but we won't want to hide it. And we want you to stand strong at our side. So I reiterate: are you sure?"

Rey felt her heart soar at his husky words, and the smoldering lust in Ben's gaze was nearly enough to make her mind stop. She forced herself to look at them both before answering, with as much love and passion of her own infused in her tone, "Yes."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Ben launched himself forward, catching her face between both of his hands, and crashing his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's hands were cool against the hot skin of her flushed cheeks, yet Rey barely noticed as all of her thoughts were swiftly swept aside. All she could focus on in that moment was the feel of Ben's full, soft lips moving over hers, consuming her in their intensity. His thumbs were sweeping across her cheekbones and it felt _oh so right_ , sending thrills across her nerves.

She had never dreamed this would ever happen. She had been so sure that they were and would only ever be interested in each other – but they were, and here they all were, about to _consummate_ their declarations for each other, and she just had to _trust_ that they knew what they were doing; that they knew what they wanted.

She certainly knew what _she_ wanted.

It was time to let go.

Rey consciously let her body relax and a sigh drifted from her lips, only to be taken in by Ben's mouth. He took advantage of the sigh, darting his tongue in between her parted lips and flicking it against her teeth, tasting her. Drawing back slightly, he murmured against her lips, "There's a good girl, sweet Rey. Just give yourself over to the pleasure." His voice was soft and quiet, but there was a throaty edge to it, as if he could barely contain himself, and it was completely enthralling to Rey.

She'd never heard anything like it before.

It was as if a switch were flicked on inside of Rey. She whimpered, drawing her hands up to twine in Ben's hair, and then swiftly moving on to frame his cheeks before landing on his shoulders and gripping tightly. She couldn't decide where she wanted her hands to go, so she found herself moving them all over his body. Rey pushed her lips back against Ben's, flicking her tongue against his lips in an imitation of his earlier action. She was desperate; almost erratic. She wanted to feel him in ways she'd never imagined before.

Ben's lips parted against hers, allowing her tongue entrance to his mouth, and she inexpertly drove her tongue inside, meeting his in a vague facsimile of the way they dueled with their sabers. It was graceless and messy and absolutely showed her inexperience, but she didn't care.

Ben didn't seem to care either.

He growled and dropped his hands so that he could pull her body tight against his with both arms wrapped around her, and he returned the kiss with equal fervor and passion.

Rey was on her knees on the bed, pulled up against his body, arms trapped between them with her palms flat against his bare chest. She felt every muscle against them, but she wanted _more_. More than his skin burning against hers, more than him setting fire to her senses.

Desperate to feel him, to gain access to all of his body, Rey winnowed her hands down between their bodies as she returned his now open-mouthed kisses. She was getting the hang of the push and pull, the give and take. Though she hadn't been inexperienced before, she'd never had anyone kiss her _like this_. Even Poe's kiss earlier had been tame, though she had sensed the underlying flame that he had been holding back. Ben though… he wasn't holding back.

Rey didn't want to either.

She'd been dreaming about this for far too long.

She didn't want to _wait_ anymore.

Ben finally caught on to what she was doing when he felt her fingers skim under the waistband of his sweatpants. She moaned when all she could feel were the wiry hairs of his lower abdomen and pelvis – he wasn't wearing any underwear. Rey's body flushed even hotter than before, and she felt her breath come rushing out as Ben drew away from her, practically shoving himself off of her and back against his dark-haired lover, who caught Ben before he could fall off the edge of the bed. Rey was confused, struggling between her arousal and the thought that Ben was changing his mind about this whole thing.

Why else would he jump away like that? Why would he –

"Poe," he gasped, eyes wild. There was nothing but desperate desire in his voice, and Rey reassured herself that there was no way he'd sound like that if he was less than interested. In fact, she felt a certain amount of… accomplishment, and power, that he'd felt the need to throw himself away from her to regain some control.

Poe's arms wrapped around Ben, hands caressing the other man's quivering abdomen, lips pressing against the flyaway black hair on top of Ben's head.

Rey's eyes were nearly as wild as Ben's. She'd been so _close_ to her goal. Her breathing was shallow as she met Poe's eyes, and she collapsed backwards onto the pillows when she felt her knees start to give out, legs splayed over the bed. They were shaking so hard, and the lust pooling in Poe's eyes had weakened them even further.

"Easy there, tiger," Poe chuckled. "Sometimes Ben gets a little too excited and can't control himself." His words were teasing but his eyes were all tenderness as he reached up to brush a lock of hair off of Ben's face. Ben turned his head at the last moment and placed an open-mouthed kiss against the inside of Poe's wrist. Poe stilled, though his eyes never left Rey's.

She was so _lucky_ , she felt, to have been included in this aspect of their relationship.

Seeing them like this…

Poe's fingers dropped to her calf, rubbing lightly over the fabric of her leggings, and she was reminded that _she_ was now a part of this relationship.

The thought took her breath away, again.

"Let's show her a good time, huh Ben?" he said against Ben's scalp.

Ben, who had finally regained control of himself, nodded in response and then stood up off the bed. Poe crawled over Rey's nearest leg until he was kneeling between both of them, on his knees. Ben burrowed his arm between Rey and the pillows and pulled her upright so that he could get behind her on the bed, then slowly lowered her again until she was braced against his chest, his hands running up and down her bare arms and his long legs spread out to either side of her. She felt herself break out into goosebumps beneath his hands, and a full shiver wracked her body. She wriggled backwards against him – she just couldn't help herself – and reveled in the feeling of him hard against her lower back.

Poe caught her wicked grin and laughed delightedly, which in turn caused her to laugh as well. She could feel the remainder of her residual tension draining away in that moment, though an entirely different form of tension filled that void when Ben's hand drifted from her arm and across her lower belly. Her laugh cut off abruptly on a gasp, and she clutched at his thigh with her hand as his fingers slid beneath the hem of her shirt, drawing circles higher and higher as he went up her body. His other hand joined the first in making her shake with _need_.

Poe pulled himself forward, bracing his hands on Ben's knees for balance as he caught Rey's lips with his own. He was a much gentler kisser than Ben, though the passion was equally as intense. His tongue delved languidly between her lips, stroking hers, only to draw back and nibble on her lips before plunging back in again.

Taking the opportunity that presented itself to him with Rey's distraction, Ben nuzzled against her neck at the same time that he brought both hands up to cup her breasts beneath her shirt. She had a breastband on, but Rey still gasped at the sensory overload of his heated palms rubbing over her nipples, hardening them into peaks.

Poe pulled back a few inches and grinned that devastating smile of his as he glanced down at her chest. "Let's get that off of you, shall we?" he said with the utmost confidence that she wanted exactly what he wanted. He still waited until she nodded frantically before he pulled her forward, off of Ben. "Ben?"

He didn't need to ask twice – or even once – as Ben was already pulling Rey's shirt over her head. Reaching up, frantic to remove the constricting item of clothing, Rey unwound her breastband and flung it away from her before Poe could even throw her shirt onto the floor. She was breathing heavily as she leaned back against Ben, her eyes darting back and forth between him and Poe.

She was moments away from covering herself back up, as neither of them was saying anything. They were simply staring at her breasts. Rey couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it, all thoughts of embarrassment flying out of her head.

"How long's it been since either of you have been with a woman, if ever?" she teased lightly. She reached out with both of her hands, gripping one each from both men, and brought them up to cup her pert breasts. She let go of their hands as they touched her reverently, arching her chest into their touch and lifting her arms so that her own hands could sink into the soft strands of Ben's inky hair.

"Oh _Force_ ," Ben breathed against her ear.

Poe turned pink as he stared at where his darkly tanned skin met the pale skin of her breast. He plucked at her nipple, watching as it hardened even further at his touch. She felt so _responsive_ to them; it was an amazing sensation.

"Well?" Her query ended on a gasp as Poe darted forward, lips latching onto her hardened peak.

Ben was the one who finally answered, though a touch ruefully. "Our last partners before each other were women." His breath against her ear made her shiver and she clenched his hair tighter in her fists. "So about five years, really."

"Well," Rey quipped, "You seem to be doing just fine so far."

Poe chose that exact moment to run his teeth over her nipple, and she moaned. "Only 'just fine'?" Poe teased as he pulled back, eyes hooded.

Rey could only stare at him, wide-eyed.

"I think that was a challenge, Poe," Ben said before he sucked on the pulse point below her ear. "You – _we_ – will just have to prove to her that we haven't lost _our touch_ when it comes to the ladies," he laughed, smiling against her skin before nibbling at it and making Rey's head drop back against his shoulder.

Poe pulled away from them both and smirked as he eased further down the bed, running his hands down the lengths of her muscular legs. "Challenge accepted," he said jauntily.

Getting to the bottom of her legs, he glanced up at Ben. That was all the other man seemed to need, and he lifted Rey up so that her hips and rear were no longer on the bed. Ben chuckled in her ear after she let loose a squeal of surprise. Poe pulled on her leggings, tugging them until they were off her legs entirely. He reached up again and pulled the thin scrap of material covering her mound down her legs, throwing it so that it landed with the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Ben set her back down on the bed and then set to running his hands over her torso, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples, as well as feeling each hollow between her ribs. His hands were sending fire through her nerves, and those nerves were pooling between her legs. At the place where Poe was now staring at with the most _fascinated_ look on his face. He looked… ravenous.

Rey was nearly frozen beneath his gaze, caught between delight at the appreciation in his facial expression and anxiety at being so completely uncovered before his – and Ben's – eyes. She'd never been naked in front of a man before – never even really before a woman before, besides her doctor. Even then it was completely impersonal. This… this was as far from impersonal as one could get, and she wasn't sure what to expect. What if they thought she was ugly? What if they decided women really weren't for them? Oh _Force_ , that would be _mortifying._ It would ruin their friendship. It would –

"Poe," Ben's voice seemed to break the spell on his lover, and Poe looked up to meet Ben's eyes. Rey heaved in a breath that she didn't know she needed, willing herself to calm down. They'd reassured her that they wanted her. She needed to stop her nerves from getting the best of her…

"Yeah?"

"Before we get any further and lose our minds…" he placed a kiss on Rey's neck, and her eyes fluttered closed with relief.

"Oh," Poe blinked. "Yeah, right."

Ben reached up with one hand and touched Rey's chin. "Rey? Sweetheart, you with us?"

"Mmm? Yeah; yeah I'm here, Ben." Her voice was hazy with pleasure. "What is it?"

"Do you have the chip?"

"Chip?" Rey was confused. She couldn't think straight.

"The one to prevent pregnancy," Ben replied softly, stilling his hands on her body.

"Oh," Rey responded, more clearly this time. "Yeah, I got it last week."

Poe cocked an eyebrow at that. "Mighty presumptuous, huh?" he teased.

Rey blushed but shot back, "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Easy… easy, girl," Poe laughed as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm glad you thought ahead."

"Now where were we?" Rey asked lightly. "I think you were just about to show me how much of the female body you remembered?" Her voice was filled with confidence, and she was suffused with pleasure and anticipation at what was about to come. She had heard women talk about some of the things she could expect from sex, but so far everything was so much _more_ than what she'd heard described.

Rey quivered, but smiled happily at the two men who were focusing all of their attention on her.

She was momentarily caught off guard when Ben let out the loudest laugh she'd heard from him in a _long_ while. It took a lot to get him to laugh carelessly – ever since the _incident_ – and her eyes were startled as she swiveled around to look at him, though they softened once she saw with her own eyes how happy he looked.

Poe grinned at Ben as well, and then he and Rey both joined in with Ben's laughter. It was so nice to see him so relaxed.

"Well, Poe, you heard our lady. I, for one, would certainly like to see how much of the female body you remember," Ben teased, laughter still roughening his voice.

Poe lurched forward between Rey's legs, bringing himself closer to her and Ben both, before grabbing his lover's face with one hand and kissing him deeply. The sight of it made it entirely too difficult for Rey to breathe properly. She'd seen them kiss before, even passionately… but never before had she been trapped, naked, between their two bodies while they did so. She whimpered.

Poe drew back at the sound, and smiled at Rey from inches away. His lips were swollen and moist, and Rey leaned forward to kiss him softly, right where Ben had kissed him moments before. She felt Poe twitch where he was pressed against the inside of her thigh, and she smirked at the response she had elicited as she pulled away.

He simply grinned at her in return. "You ready, Rey?"

She could only nod, though she had no idea what she was supposed to be 'ready' for.

Ben gripped her waist with one hand as the other drifted up to palm her breast. He hooked his chin over her shoulder and stared at Poe as the other man lay down between Rey's legs, staring at the sight on display for him. He made a humming noise, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and then reached out to angle Rey's hips for better access.

She only just stopped her legs from shutting fully on Poe's head. She was so embarrassed that he was looking at her… down there. Yes, he'd looked before, but now he was much more up close and personal…

"Shh, it's okay Rey. You let me know if anything makes you too uncomfortable," Poe reassured her, though his voice seemed a little distant, lost in apparent appreciation of Rey's folds.

He placed a kiss against the inside of her thigh and Rey nearly jumped off of the bed. She brought her hands up to grip Poe's hair, clenching the slightly coarse curls tight between her fists. "Shh…" Poe whispered again, not seeming to mind the tugging on his hair. The next kisses he placed were just as sensitive to her, though far less surprising, and Rey found herself relaxing against Ben again, her bare back flush against his bare chest.

All of a sudden, his mouth was on her, _down there_ – a place where only Rey had ever explored, and only ever with her fingers. She had no idea it could feel so… so… _good_. She gasped out her pleasure, and Ben was there, tilting her head around so that he could catch the gasp on her lips. His lips moved over hers, though she was barely able to return the kiss – she was too busy focusing all of her attention on the sensation of Poe circling her clit with his tongue.

He alternated the attention on her clit with long strokes up her folds, tongue dipping inside of her every few passes, and she felt her grip on his hair slacken.

Rey moaned, finally giving up on her kiss with Ben and letting her head loll back on his shoulder. He nipped at her ear. "Oh, _stars_ … Poe!"

Ben let out a little laugh. "Looks like Poe is certainly doing just fine at the challenge. Let's see how well I do, now…" And with that, he skimmed the fingers of his right hand down the front of her body, and then caressed the side of Poe's face once he could reach.

Poe drew back slightly, looking up at Ben and Rey with glassy eyes, his lips glistening with the slick from Rey's folds. "Fuck," Ben muttered. "You have no idea how hot that looks, Poe."

"I think I have some idea," Poe returned, and then promptly licked his lips. "Mmm," he said appreciatively.

"Fuck," Ben said again.

Rey's eyes fluttered closed, though they shot wide open again as soon as she felt fingers at her entrance. She looked down to see Ben's hand between her legs, long fingers stroking her outer lips. She groaned at the sight, and couldn't pull her gaze away.

"You're so wet," Ben choked out.

"She really is," Poe agreed before ducking his head down again. He lapped at her clit with his tongue, delicately, leaving enough room for Ben's fingers to move against her body as he willed them.

Rey held her breath as Ben slowly curled one finger inside of her, her body quivering at the sensations the action sent coursing through her. He pushed his finger in further, her walls clenching around the digit as he moved it around. It felt _amazing_ , and Rey was further enticed because it was only a precursor of what was to come.

Ben drew his finger in and out of her, keeping it shallow, stretching her as he worked. The feeling of Poe's tongue on her clit was nearly becoming too much. She knew that an orgasm was approaching, but she also knew it would be unlike anything she'd ever experienced at her own hands – it would be stronger, and she was very nearly anxious at the thought of letting the orgasm crest.

It felt sharp and almost painful… but _oh, stars_ it also felt phenomenal.

All it took was for Ben to insert a second finger alongside the first, and then plunging them inside of her more forcefully than before. The action brushed his thumb across her clit on an upstroke of Poe's tongue… and she was _gone_. She'd heard women talk about seeing stars during certain above-average orgasms… but all she could see was a blinding white light, and all she could hear was a rushing sound.

She came back to awareness with Ben stroking his hands soothingly over her body, and Poe sitting back on his haunches, staring at her with the most tender look she'd seen on him – at least when it was directed at her.

"Oh…" Rey was embarrassed that that was all she was able to utter, but the two men seemed to understand what she was trying to convey. They smiled at her in return, though she only saw Ben's after he tilted her head towards him to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

She returned the caress of his lips slowly, but with increasing confidence as she recovered the use of her extremities. Pulling back from him, she glanced at Poe, and then back at Ben. "Thank you," she stated. She looked at Poe again. "That was wonderful. I never – I mean, I hadn't ever thought it could be like _that_."

"Oh, it gets better," Ben promised her with a growl.

"I want you in me," Rey blurted out in response. It was true – she did want to feel them inside of her – but that didn't make her lack of grace any less embarrassing. "I – I mean – oh _Force_ ," she nearly whined.

"Shh, Rey, we know what you mean," Poe said as he stood up from the bed. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, the muscles of his abdomen rippling and nearly making Rey miss what he said next. "Ben, you should go first – as long as that's okay with Rey." He moved on when Rey didn't respond immediately, chuckling as he realized she was staring at him. "I know how much it would mean to you to be her first," he directed at Ben.

Ben growled again, but offered no reply other than a curt nod. He pulled himself out from underneath Rey, propping her up in a seated position as he stood up and joined Poe where he stood beside the bed. He gave his lover a swift, yet deep, kiss, reaching his hand low between their bodies.

Poe gasped against Ben's lips.

Rey was riveted by the sight.

Ben turned around to face Rey, and Poe wrapped his arms around the taller man, hand trailing down to play with Ben's hard length through his sweatpants. There was no denying that he was aroused, and his voice was rough as he addressed the woman before them on the bed.

"Rey, are you okay with me doing this? With me going first? It might hurt… I don't know if you know that, but now's the last chance to back out, or Poe can do this first… he might be gentler."

Her eyes drifted over the front of both their pants. She'd heard that if a man were smaller, that it would hurt less for the woman. Though she could tell that Ben was certainly _very_ well-endowed, Poe wasn't much less so; not that she could tell through their pants. She found herself blushing as they caught her openly staring, light smiles pulling at their lips. Perhaps Ben meant that Poe was just gentler in bed?

Rey shook her head, though she wasn't quite sure at what. She swallowed and then tried to clarify with words, for her sake and for theirs. "I'm fine with you first, Ben… as long as Poe is. If that's what you think is best." Poe nodded. Rey continued in a rush, "My doctor told me it might hurt less for me since I'm so active." She blushed and then glared preemptively at the two men. "Yes! I asked. I wanted to be prepared. I like to know everything going into things…"

Ben chuckled as he moved towards her, leaning over to place a finger against her lips. "It's fine, sweet girl," he said gently. "As long as you know what you're getting into. As long as you don't want to back out. You don't, do you?"

Rey violently shook her head.

"Good," Ben said, then stood up and pushed down his pants to puddle at his feet. He stepped out of them, turning to Poe as the other man stepped out of his own pants.

They were a sight to behold. Rey had never seen a fully naked man before… not in person. She and Lana had found their way to accessing some rather risqué holovids over the last few years, and she'd seen drawings in anatomy texts, but this… this was something else _entirely_. For one thing, there were _two_ naked men in front of her, and for another… they were all for _her_.

Her eyes skimmed their trim forms in their entirety, taking in every bit she could. She lay back on the bed languidly, rolling her head to the side so that she could continue to stare as Ben took Poe in his arms and plundered his mouth. There was passion there, and familiarity, and Rey felt undeniably privileged to witness it.

And then Ben turned around and bestowed her with a fierce smile and she was _lost_ all over again. She had no idea why she'd felt so insecure earlier – these were her two best friends, and they loved her and she loved them, and it just felt so _right_.

Rey smiled back and opened her arms, lifting them invitingly towards Ben. "I want you," she stated confidently. "I want both of you," she continued, glancing over Ben's shoulder at Poe.

"I think we can manage that," Poe joked as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down near the pillows and then reached over to tuck an errant strand of Rey's hair behind her ear. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Can I get behind you, like how Ben just was?" he asked.

In response, Rey sat up and scooted forward so that Poe could tuck himself in behind her, propped against the headboard. He pulled her back, though he pushed her down a little lower on the bed until her head was resting on his stomach and her hips were flat against the mattress. Rey could feel his hard length against her shoulders and neck, and she squirmed against it in delight at the feeling of it, velvety against her skin.

Poe sucked in a breath and Ben teased, gently, as he lowered himself down on top of her and Poe, "Rey, if you keep that up, he's not going to last any longer than I will."

"I don't know how much longer _I'll_ last, at this rate," Rey whined, though she stilled beneath the touch of Ben's hands on her hips.

Ben angled his hips so that he could brush his tip against her clit and through her wet folds. Rey whimpered, looking down the length of her body at where he was touching her. She realized that Ben was speaking, and struggled to focus in on his words. "…nice thing about women is that you don't _need_ to last. You can come again… and again… and _again_ …"

"Provided you have the right partner," Poe breathed, just loud enough for her to hear. Ben only huffed a laugh in response.

"You're both such fucking _teases_ ," Rey grumbled, her hips instinctively lifting towards Ben, only to have him grip her hips and push them back down again.

"Rey! Such language," Poe laughed. "You hardly ever cuss."

"Today's a special occasion, because you _are_ teases! I want you inside of me, _now_. I can't wait!" Rey said with great impatience.

Poe ran his fingers along her arms in a soothing caress, though Ben just smirked at her and didn't move. "I like seeing you like this; so demanding. You've always been a stubborn little thing, but this… this is a turn on. And to know it's all for _us_ …" At the last, he leaned forward, placing one hand on either side of Poe's legs, where he was cradling Rey against him. He looked down and angled his hips enough that he slipped the first inch of himself inside of her.

He and Rey both groaned.

"I'm going to do this quick, okay? I know you said your doctor said there might not be much pain, but it's better to go quick once I get to that point." He sounded like he was barely in control, and Rey found she liked this side of him _very much_.

She met his eyes and nodded.

Slowly, he pushed further into her. Rey felt her eyelids flutter but resisted the urge to close them, instead keeping her eyes on Ben's. Finally, a few inches in, he stopped. She was just about to ask him what the problem was when he tensed and then suddenly thrust forward, as far as he could go, until he was settled all the way to his base inside of her. She felt a very brief flash of pain, nothing more than if she had cut herself shaving, and then it was gone. All that was left was the uncomfortable sensation of her insides stretching beyond what they were used to, but as time passed and Ben kept himself still, the discomfort abated.

Poe's fingers had made their way to her breasts and he was softly stroking circles around her nipples. Rey felt something click inside of her and she just let go, twitching her hips upwards against Ben's. His eyes widened and then shut as he groaned.

"I'm okay, I'm better than okay, just… _please_ ," Rey whispered.

Ben gave in.

He pulled back slowly and then thrust in again, Rey meeting his hips with an instinctive thrust of her own. She moaned, closing her eyes, and let her head fall back fully against Poe, whose hands were sending shooting sensations down to her core from her breasts. Ben picked up the pace until he was sliding in and out of her quickly, practically pulling out entirely before thrusting back in to the root.

Rey's hands, which had been firmly gripping Poe's knees, found their way to Ben's torso. She couldn't keep her hands still after that, trailing them along his muscles, skimming them through his hair, touching his nipples – oh he _definitely_ liked that – and marveling at the fact that men's nipples could harden just as much as a woman's… She just couldn't keep her hands still.

Suddenly, though, she found herself clutching his shoulders, nails digging deep into his skin as she struggled to catch her breath. A flare of intense pleasure had her seeing stars, and she gasped for air. "Oh… oh!"

"Looks like Ben's still got it," Poe joked, though he sounded nearly as desperate for air as Rey did, and his hands were gripping her breasts tightly. The sharp pain from the pressure on her nipples, coupled with whatever… _that_ was, down there, had her nearly keening.

Ben slowed down, but kept the angle just right so that he could hit that spot deep inside of her, the one that made her see stars and sent waves of heat through her body until she felt like she was about to burn up. "What… what –" Rey couldn't find the words.

Ben still knew what she meant, and he leaned down so that he could nuzzle between her breasts, Poe's hands stopping for a moment to caress Ben's face. "It's a special spot women have," he whispered against her skin as if it were some big secret. "You like it?"

Rey blinked and nodded desperately.

"Good," he said, then pulled back again to thrust back into her, angling to find that spot he spoke about, once more.

Soon enough, he found it, and Rey was gasping for air again. Ben's breathing sounded just as labored and his movements were becoming increasingly erratic. Rey felt like she was caught on the edge of something big, something fulfilling, something _great_ … but she just couldn't find the strength to get over that edge to the other side…

Suddenly, Poe reached between her and Ben's bodies and pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit, pushing against it, and Rey went straight over the edge, screaming. Her nails scratched down Ben's back as her insides clenched around him, her entire body going rigid. She was barely cognizant of the fact that Ben had thrust a final time into her tight core, coming undone moments after she had started to come, her body milking him as he shuddered above her. The sensation of his hot seed inside of her was so indescribably _good_ , that she nearly came again just from focusing on it.

She'd known about this aspect of biology, but to _feel_ it… she hadn't known it would be so arousing.

Rey panted, slowly coming down from her high, letting out a small whimper as she felt Ben slip from inside of her, wetness coating the inside of her thighs and pooling beneath her. She was so sensitive, but she felt _insatiable_ … she wanted… "More," she gasped out.

Ben leaned forward and kissed her lips, smiling against them before pulling back. "Who'd have thought you'd be such a little vixen?" he teased as he angled himself off of the bed, holding her hands away from him as she tried to clutch him to her. "Lucky for you we're not done with you yet."

With that, he lifted her up in his arms, his muscular arms having no issue with pulling her skinny frame up off of the bed. She heard the covers rustle beneath her, indicating that Poe was adjusting himself on the bed, but she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Her entire body was tingling still, though nowhere near sated. She'd never _imagined_ it could be like this.

Ben angled her around in his arms and lowered her back onto the bed. Poe's hands skimmed along her legs, helping to pull her where they obviously both wanted her. She opened her eyes and saw that they had arranged her body so that she was straddling Poe's hips, with Ben straddling his legs behind her. He was holding her back against him, skimming his hands over her body, kicking her nerves back into high gear. She hummed happily as she looked into Poe's eyes, feeling her insides clench at the mere sight of the desire for _her_ that she found in them.

But… "Shouldn't I clean up a little first?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed as she felt the stickiness drying on her inner thighs. She was wet down there still, though with more than just her own arousal.

"Fuck _no_ ," Poe bit out quickly, at the same time as Ben pinched one of her nipples and exclaimed, "No!"

Rey squirmed on top of him, rubbing against his erection inadvertently. "Okay… I was just worried you'd be grossed out and wouldn't want to do this like –"

She cut off with a strangled sound as Poe gripped her hips and then thrust upwards at the same time as he pushed her down with his hands. His ferocity and passion was something she'd only caught glimpses at before, when he was flying, but never in such an up close and personal way… and never with such an edge of eroticism to it.

"No," he repeated again as he pushed Rey up again by the hips. "No, it's _hot_ , seeing my lover's essence all over you." Rey gasped as he thrust her back down, and also at his words. She'd _never_ imagined he'd talk like that, but it was _exciting_.

Ben's hands covered Poe's where they rested on her hips, and he helped establish a rhythm, moving Rey up and down Poe's length. Rey leaned her head back on his shoulder, and he pressed tighter against her body from behind, his cock only half-hard against her ass. She reveled in brushing against it as she was pushed up and down on top of Poe.

Quickly she found her own rhythm and Ben and Poe stopped guiding her movements. Poe left his hands loose on her hips as he stared up at her with hooded eyes, and Ben's hands started to drift back up to her breasts, pulling at and tweaking the peaks and sending a rush of wetness straight to her folds.

" _Carajo_ , she's so wet, _mi querido_ ," Poe moaned, thrashing his head from side to side on the pillows. Rey thrilled at that, her inner walls clenching involuntarily – he seldom slipped into his first language, and _she_ had gotten him to do so.

"I know," Ben murmured, just loud enough for the other man to here. "Oh _stars_ , I know." He cupped Rey's breasts with both hands, leaning down and kissing up the side of her jaw.

Rey's inexpert pace stuttered for a moment before she found it again, clumsily lifting herself back up and then back down over Poe. On her way down, she tilted her hips forward accidentally, but shuddered as she ground her clit against the base of Poe's cock. "Oh!" she exclaimed, eyes going wide. "Oh!"

Poe grinned up at her, shakily. "Yeah?" he asked, curious.

" _Yes_ ," Rey panted, dropping herself forward over him until her palms rested on either side of his head. She angled her hips so that she could push the little bundle down against his body as she stroked up and down on him, experimenting with angles, pressure, and lengths of strokes. All of a sudden, she felt another orgasm rushing over her, shooting up from her toes to consume her whole body. She was only able to say "I'm –" before she was coming, this time silently, her entire body shaking with the force of her pleasure.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Poe groaned, gripping her hips with his hands and thrusting up and into her as she lay on top of him, his pace increasingly quick and frantic. Ben was still behind her, smoothing his hands over the quivering muscles of her back and thighs, his palms feeling oddly cool against her overheated skin.

She could only lay there, a boneless heap, as Poe thrust hard up into her, arching his back as he came deep inside of her. He thrust a few more times, weaker and weaker each time, until he dropped his arms from her body, finally lying still, whispering words to her in his native tongue as he soothed her sweaty hair back from her face before falling completely silent, quieting his hands where they rested on her head.

After a few moments of just lying there, listening to each other breathe, Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off of Poe, only to pull her down onto the bed so she was between both men. She was on her back, eyes dazed, breathing deeply. She had one leg flung across Poe's thigh, idly tracing a pattern across his hipbone with her fingers. He hadn't moved an inch, still lying on his back as well. Ben curled against her side, his head resting against hers and his own leg angled over Rey's nearest leg.

Rey felt messy, used, and _sore_ … but she felt so indescribably _happy_ as well. She couldn't believe this had happened – that she was lying here in her best friends' arms, on their bed, naked, after having just had the most amazing first time that she imaged any girl could ask for… and she had the promise that it would happen _again_.

She smiled to herself and let her eyes flutter closed. She was _exhausted_ , but also content and she just wanted to drift off to sleep now, warm and safe and _loved_.

All of a sudden, a thought drifted into her mind. She didn't open her eyes as she murmured. "Hey guys… where's BB-8? I haven't seen him since I got here." Ben and Poe had gained some infamy on the base for accidentally leaving Poe's droid in some of the weirdest places when they were… 'distracted'. It was somewhat of a running joke among the Resistance, though Rey had always felt bad for the little droid.

"Oh _kriff_ ," Poe groaned, throwing one arm over his eyes.

Ben simply laughed, loud and long, hot against her ear, and Rey couldn't help but drift off to sleep at the happy sound. She just _knew_ she'd get to hear that sound a lot more often, now.

She'd get to experience a _lot_ more things, now.


End file.
